Races
Races of Udaria Humans Humans are the most numerous mortal races in the age of sin. Spanning across all the continents they are the Devils most favoured servants as are easily corrupted by the forces of Infernum and can adapt to the demonic powers quicker than the other races. This has lead to significant resentment from the other races and a superiority complex amongst those humans that serve willingly. For the majority who don’t serve willingly or are not of any use to the Devils, they are treated as poorly as everyone else, although the human servants might be more lax with them than with the other mortal races. Not all Humans that don’t serve Lucifer and his regime willingly are slaves. Some work to free the other mortal races from the bonds of slavery, some act as freelance monster hunters, others travelling merchants selling to mortal and Demon alike. '-2 on any save to resist a member of the Infernum.' Casting ability score considered 2 higher for demonic powers. ' Dwarves The dwarves are probably the only race to retain some form of sovereignty whilst still serving Lucifer. They are master builders and craftsmen. the Cities of the dwarves produce the best, weapons, armour, jewels, defences, and technology. the manage to keep control within their cities due to their natural resistance to extra-planar beings. Whilst the demons can't manipulate them like they do the other races they simply trapped them in their cities and starve them until they provide the goods demanded. The Passages of the dwarves are said to be from the age of unity and to span across the whole world linking the continents. most are now lost to those who dwell in shadow. It is said that these dark creatures feed off of the corruption of the shadow plane although few other than dwarves know of their existence. '''Dwarves get a free skill point at first level for any one non magical crafting skill.' Dwarves get a +2 to all saving throws against any mind contolling effect. Dwarves cannot be planeshifted (even willingly) without a saving throw. Elves Cold and calculated the elves are the only race left who still resist the will of Lucifer. living in tight knit clans they care little for outsiders and will tend to ignore them unless it would aid in the fight against the demons. nomadic the never stop in one place long. using their natural magic to shield them from Lucifer's Profane powers. Lead by the Seer the role of an elven child is chosen at birth and never changed. the only elves that live outside of clans are those who have been exiled, they tend to serve as slaves for human nobility since to humans elves seemed strangely enticing. this is how so many half elves came to be, although to humans looking the same as elves, no true elf would ever accept a Half elf. like most cross breed they are infertile but share strengths of both races. Elves get the favoured enemy Ranger class ability for either demons or devils players choice (this stacks with the actual class ability although it does not increase with levels.) Elves take a -2 to any social test for non elves (-1 for half elves). Half elves may pick the race strength and weakness from either human or elf. Halflings Halflings have become split into two very distinct variations. The first are the halflings that fell into slavery. Slavery did not suit the halflings free spirits and left them scared and broken. they are smaller and more frail with a constant dejected look on their face. Those who managed to escape slavery were hardened and are no longer the free spirited creatures they were. Often fighting alongside the elves or attempting to free their own kind these halflings are bred for fighting. These halflings are bigger and broader than normal halflings. They tend towards aggression and more savage appearances. You must pick either a freeborn or slaveborn halfling. Slaveborn * Slaveborn halflings are skittish, making them particularly alert. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on initiative checks and a +1 bonus on attack rolls when flanking. They take a –2 penalty on saves against fear effects and gain no benefit from morale bonuses on such saves. When affected by a fear effect, their base speed increases by 10 feet and they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. * Slaveborn often survive at the whims of larger, more aggressive races. Because of this, they go out of their way to make themselves more useful, or at least entertaining, to larger folk. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on skill checks for a single Perform skill of their choice, and Perform is always a class skill for them. They also gain a +2 bonus on Craft and Profession checks. When a slaveborn fails a skill check they take a -2 penalty on their next skill or ability check, unless it is to correct their failure. ' Freeborn * '''Freeborn halflings train extensively in the art of attacking larger creatures. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on critical confirmation rolls against opponents larger than themselves. ' * '''Freeborn halflings must train hard to effectively fight bigger opponents. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against foes larger than themselves and a +1 bonus on Reflex saving throws to avoid trample attacks. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. * Freeborn halflings are experts at the use of the sling. Halflings with this racial trait can reload a sling as a free action. Reloading a sling still requires two hands and provokes attacks of opportunity. ''' '''Whenever a freeborn witnesses an action or hears an argument that is Pro-slavery, they must attempt to stop or correct that action or argument. If you either don’t try to stop it or fail in your attempt to stop it (as adjudicated by the DM), you are shaken for 1 hour. Orcs The Orc tribes were driven so close to extinction that most people can go their whole lives never seeing one. The few that remain are servants for Lucifer. Great warriors that strike fear into those who see them. they orcs have always been a warring race. having well known wars with Humans, dwarves, and elves. even the unification of the 3 could not beat them down. Only the might of Lucifer himself managed to crush them once and for all. Udaria contains no half orcs instead use the orc race with the following changes Ability scores are +2 Strength and Constitution, -2 Intelligence. Orcs gain the Half orc Intimidating racial feature. Orcs must make a will save or gain a level of fear when fighting any outsider(evil). Gnomes Gnomes are creatures of the fey who once fled the fey plane for the safety of the Material plane where they lived in safety for many ages until the demons caused them to flee back to the fey. Although generation in the material plane had caused their fey powers to weaken and some found they could no longer travel between planes as they once had so freely. trapped here they instead fortified the great fortress of Kaldria and now rule the only free city. Gnome players gain the spell like ability Pass into the Veil, Once per day when an attack is declared on them they may roll a d12 and take the result as damage reduction on the attack. ''' '''Gnomes have hole where the fey once was which has been filled with the darkness and so whenever they are in an area of dim light or darkness, you take a –1 penalty on saving throws. Beast Races The bestial races including, Ratlings, Grippli, Catfolk and Tengu among others. are favoured as specialised slaves and labourers by the Human nobles. Within the cities they forced to live in seclusion within a walled of part. Life is pleasant enough as they are united in their misfortune. Catfolk Naturally friendly and curious many Catfolk work as traders and are the most free to travel of all the beast races. This ability of free travel has led many Catfolk into the Area of black-market trade and smuggling. this has led to Catfolk often being looked down upon by certain members of higher society. Some Catfolk even assist certain rebel groups by supplying them with weapons, armour and even rare magical artefacts. All beast races gain either a craft or profession skill at rank 1 and +1 bonus per level in it. (DMs choice) T'he negative varies for each race ask me for the one specific to the race you want'.